Change of Worlds (On Hiatus Unfortunately)
by OtakuAnimeLover21
Summary: What if FF7 and FF13's three worlds were together? What if Lightning was actually from the Planet, and was Sephiroth's twin w/ Serah and Hope being both's siblings and twins themselves? What would change if Cloud and Gen were female and Light found her way home to the Planet, and was in SOLDIER? Much would change, agreed? I hope you all enjoy! (Hiatus)
1. AN

Now I have not read, seen, or played the full games yet, so this will mainly be following a more non-canon route with some canon phases involved. Some things will look weird, or might not even happen, but bear with it please. I will be doing my best to make this as entertaining and action packed as possible.

Another thing is that there will be yaoi in my fic. On top of that the characters that might be part of those yaoi shippings might also be genderbent. Yaoi for those who don't somehow know is boyxboy. There will be no yuri aka girlxgirl pairings. Maybe I will do three or foursomes, but likely not.

The updates for this will be sporadic at best due to me having both work and college classes currently. Once my summer classes end updates should be a little better till fall semester starts.

Now as you have seen this is a Final Fantasy VII (7) and Final Fantasy (13) crossover. The main shippings will be SephirothxGenesis Rhapsodos (maybe Fem!Genesis), Zack FairxFem!Cloud Strife, Angeal HewleyxLightning Farron. Minor shippings until way later on will include: Snow VilliersxSerah Farron, Hope EstheimxOerba Dia Vanille, Tseng AkeraxOerba Yun Fang, Vincent ValentinexTifa Lockhart, and RenoxRufus Shinra. Other couples from other Final Fantasy games like XV (15) or X (10) might be brought in, but it would be the bare minimum like NoctisxPrompto or TidusxYuna.

I do hope you all enjoy. I know I said I would not give up on my other two fics, but I have just lost all muse for them, and I can not get over my writer's block at all. Hopefully this will help somewhat (by that I mean writing other fics instead of sticking with the ones I am constantly trying to do.)

Please no flames though. Constructive criticism is always welcome of course.

Ciao for now

~OtakuAnimeLover21

P.S. Found out you can get Final Fantasy 6 through 9 on the Playstation Store for PS3...I was understandably annoyed when I found out 4 months after I had got my PS3 that I could indeed play Final Fantasy 7. Also recently watched Advent Children and Kingsglaive from 7 and 15...now to watch Crisis Core from 7 and Brotherhood the animated show from 15.


	2. Prologue

A warrior sleeps, floating in an abyss of darkness. Her life coming to her in her dreams. While her time until the age of 8 was vague at best, anything past that age was shown easily. The death of her adoptive parents, trying to raise her sister alone, her training as a soldier, becoming a L'Cie. Everything flashing to her in her dreams as she slept. She slept for years it seemed, but one day a voice broke through her dreams, as 2 or so more years flashed before her eyes. Those of her 6th, 7th, and 8th years of life.

The warrior's eyes snap open as she gasps, coughing as she lands on a raised platform, de-aging as she walked across a rainbow bridge. In front of the warrior was a goddess, the Goddess of Death, Etro, herself. Etro smiles at the de-aged warrior before raising a hand, the warrior stepping back quickly.

"Be safe my chosen one," was all the Goddess said as the warrior glows, her clothes changing to an outfit she had not worn in years. Her old blade resting on her back as she disappeared in a beam of light. The chosen warrior lands asleep in a slum lands, her breathing the only sign of life as orbs attached to her gloves and her blade glowed brightly.

The 16 year old looking warrior lay sleeping deeply, no one noticing her as her rose pink colored hair fanned around her and continued flowing down her back slowly changed in color to feature more silvery strands. Her eyes, closed and unseen by anyone, changed also, turning a vibrant mako green with cat-like slits for pupils.

The warrior sleeps for several days before awakening, wondering what in the name of Etro had happened. She does not know she is home, returned to the planet she was born to. But she would one day be known by another name, one that is hers and yet also not. For now Lightning Farron, called Claire by some, did not know where she was. However, she would find out, and would try to find her family there. For nothing would stop Claire 'Lightning' Farron.

Nothing and no one.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed the prologue. I have never truly written one before. It was interesting to say the least. Anyway I hope you all enjoy my story, both now and in the future. I think I have more muse and less writer's block when I write this. Anyway like I said enjoy.**

 **~Ciao for now**

 **OtakuAnimeLover21**

 **Thank you to the lovely Eruiel who has agreed to be my beta for this!**


	3. Chapter 1: Lightning on Gaia?

Hey guys! So here is a list of what you need to know for like mental conversations and stuff:

Lightning and other important main characters talking to each other: "How can this be?"

 **Random people talking:** **"How can this be?"**

 _Lightning thinking to herself: "How can this be?"_

Others talking mentally: "How can this be?"

 ** _Twin bond talk between Light and Seph "How can this be?"_**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY 7 OR 13 WHATSOEVER!_**

* * *

Lightning Farron, the Chosen Warrior of the Goddess of Death, Etro, looks silently around herself, wondering where she was. She remembered what Etro had said, but was unsure what it meant. Lightning decided that she would find out and if she was somewhere strange, she would find a way to return home to Serah, Snow, Hope, and everyone else no matter how long it would take her. She had no idea she was returned to the world of her birth.

The former Guardian Corps member moved swiftly as she looked around, keeping to the shadows. As she moved, she began to contemplate the different possibilities, but did not once come close to the truth. Her body moved nearly on auto pilot, pressing her back to a wall as several others walked by talking. Narrowing her eyes, she followed them quietly listening to their conversation in hope of discovering useful information.

 **"Hey! Ya hear about what is going on in Wutai? Heard they sent that new General of the SOLDIER Program there."** The first guy mentioned, eyes wandering.

The second guy spoke easily, **"Yeah, Sephiroth Valentine wasn't it? He and that newly promoted female SOLDIER, Commander Genesis Rhapsodos, both went from what I heard."**

 **"I still have no clue how you two know these things,"** The girl with them said, shaking her head. **"Didn't you two get rejected from the SOLDIER program anyway?"**

Lightning looked shocked, coming to a stop at Sephiroth's name. _'How can this be?'_ She thought to herself, _'Am I on the Gaia, and not Cocoon or Gran Pulse? But how is that possible? I am not sure, but now that I have a good idea of where I am I can track down Sephiroth, and hopefully reconnect with him. Maybe even find out why I was sent here of all places. I have not been here since I was 8.'_

Lightning, right then, decides that she needed to move, find somewhere to eat and sleep, maybe even a nice long hot shower thrown in. Problem was... she didn't have any gil on her. _What to do...?_ As she walked she found herself across from an old church, going inside as she calls out to see if anyone was in the old building. Not hearing an answer she looks around, heading for the benches and the patch of flowers in hope of at least sleeping for a few minutes before trying to find a way above the plates. Lightning sighs quietly before laying across a bench, her blade in hand ready to attack anyone who attempts to attack her. She relaxed, closing her eyes, but couldn't sleep for her mind was too active.

 _'Why is this happening to me?'_ She asked herself, _'And how are there flowers here? Last I knew you couldn't grow flowers in Midgar. It just didn't work...'_ She shifted a little, _'Meh. Anyway how to handle getting above the plate. Though finding some food should be my next goal... Maybe I should try to get into the SOLDIER program. Hojo, before he somehow sent Serah and I away, always did say that SOLDIER was only for males. He never knew we heard him though... He would always mumble to himself that for some reason the mako didn't take well to females, but then again I did hear them say female SOLDIER Commander... So perhaps that sick creep found a way to make the mako work with females. That would be interesting to find out if it was true.'_

Lightning relaxes as she feels herself finally slipping into the sweet abyss known as sleep, her dreams for once good memories of when she and her brother met certain people like their elder adoptive brother. The good times they had before she turned 8. Only a little while later did her dreams take a turn for the worse, in the form of when she was somehow sent to Cocoon with her little sister and somehow aged to being several years older than she actually was.

* * *

I know you guys hate cliffhangers, but I wanted to wait on doing where she wakes up in the church and who wakes her up for the next day. Betcha you can't guess who are gonna be the ones to find her! Thank you again to my awesome beta, Eruiel, for without whom this story would not be to the level it might be currently, and even greater one day! Also all POVs will be in Lightning's, with minor POVs for other characters as the story goes along, till around when Lightning goes to Shinra. As we go along as well the chapters will hopefully get longer.

~OtakuAnimeLover21


	4. Chapter 2: Day 2 on Gaia

Hey guys! So here is a list of what you need to know for like mental conversations and stuff:

Lightning talking to other characters or other characters talking to her: "How can this be?"

 **Random people talking: "How can this be?"**

 _Lightning thinking to herself: "How can this be?"_

Others talking mentally: "How can this be?"

 ** _Twin bond talk between Light and Seph "How can this be?"_**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY 7 OR 13, or whatever other Final Fantasy characters I add WHATSOEVER!_ If I did SephxCloud would be very real, and so would GenxAngeal. LightxSnow and NoctxPrompto would also be very canon.**

* * *

 **Chapter Title: Day 2 on The Planet**

* * *

 ** _-The Next Day-_**

Lightning feels a hand shaking her shoulder, a groggy groan escaping her throat as she blinks out the sunlight, her hand coming over her eyes. All she could make out was a female shape through the light. "Hey! Wake up, it's not a very good place to sleep. You really do need to wake up," the girl said, looking down at the bleary eyed warrior.

Lightning blinks some more "Who are you, and what time is it?" comes a rather groggy reply from the female warrior.

The girl becomes fully visible: light brown hair down her back in a braid with a blue ribbon to tie it at the end, bangs in two strips on the sides of her forehead, emerald eyes staring down at the warrior with a soft smile. As Lighting sits up she notices more about the young girl, a light blue dress with an older jacket that was tattered a bit, and brown boots that appeared larger than the girl's foot-size. The girl smiled, "I'm Aerith, Aerith Gainsborough! It's around 9 am, by the way. I wasn't really expecting anyone to be sleeping here. It was quite a shock to see you laying there. Oh right! I forgot to ask your name!"

Lightning just stares at this peppy girl, before shaking her head, thinking how she should introduce herself, and then deciding that until she could reconnect with her twin that she would go with her adopted name. Lightning then smiles slightly, "Lightning, Lightning Farron is the name. Call me Light, though. Aren't you a little young to be running around by yourself at this time?"

Aerith pouts a bit, "I'm 10, and I come here this early to tend to the flowers." Light stares at the girl in front of her, before her smile grows gentler, noticing how this girl was very much like her little sister Serah.

Light, realizing she needed to respond, does so, "Well that is impressive. I had thought nothing could grow in Midgard, but it seems I was mistaken." Light said this as she looks over towards where the young girl had run over too.

Aerith nods, smiling back at Lightning, "It's okay. For some reason they grow here - I don't question it much. I find its relaxing to tend to them though."

Light nods again, "Doesn't surprise me much that you should think that easy. Anyway, I should probably go. I have to find someone, and let them know I'm alive and safe."

Aerith sighs, but smiles all the same "Alright. It was nice having someone to talk to for a bit. Maybe I'll see you again soon, Light!"

Light, by this point, was standing up and stretching, nodding as she spoke, " I'm sure we will see each other again soon." Light leaved the church and Aerith, trailing behind, starts walking towards where she could hear some louder noises, moving easily through the crowds she thinks on what to do. Finding an inn she gives over some of her gil she had on her, and hides in the room she was given. Relaxing she pulls out some paper and pen she always keeps on her.

She plans through the night, only stopping to find some lunch and dinner once she needed it. Finally, she had come up with a decent plan. She knew she would not have enough money to buy the clothes, jewelry, and other things she would need to get her plan rolling, let alone hair dye to cover up her original hair color. All the same, she would roll with it, and keep going. She would do what she did best. It would be easy to hide her weapon, so long as she was careful. She knew the second part would be to steal a third or second class uniform and bind her chest.

It wouldn't be that hard to do so.

The third part would be the hardest - getting through the floors before being found out, as both disguised newly-hired secretary, and disguised as a SOLDIER second or third, would be tough. Not impossible, but definitely up there. She would have to be quick, if she wanted to find out where her brother was currently, and if he remembered her or their younger siblings as well. She could work with it if he remembered her, or either of the twins. If he didn't remember any of them, then they were going to have some issues. She would fight hard. It would take her at least a month, if not more to get high enough clearance to get the info she needed. If she could get one of those commanders she had heard about attention, then she was good...

She was going to succeed though. Lightning Farron, _no_ , Claire Valentine did not fail. That was not the Valentine, nor the Farron way.

Failing was not an option.

Lightning would not fail to reunite with her brother. She had been trying since she arrived on Cocoon. When she was turned into a Pulse L'Cie, she believed, even if it was secretly, that the brand, her L'Cie brand, would be her ticket home, and she guessed that it was what helped bring her home. Maybe one day she could find a way to bring Serah and Hope home, maybe even bring the others with. _"Yeah,"_ Light thought, _"Even that dumbass, Snow, that she would bring along."_ She smiles as she falls asleep, plans tucked safely away.

* * *

Hey Guys! So when I was writing this it was over a bunch of time on several different computers (I was at home for some of it using my dad's computer, and some of it was written while I was in one of my college classes. Hell I wrote some from my phone even.) Hope you guys enjoyed and sorry this took a while to get to you guys. I have been way busy between several different college semesters, homework for different classes, driver's ed, work, and half a dozen other things (including trying to blow others up on GTA Online, and trying to beat the first Barthandulus fight in Final Fantasy XIII. (WHY IS HE SO HARD!)) So here is the next chapter of Change of Worlds.

Ciao Guys! (And thank you for your patience)

R&R

~OtakuAnimeLover21

Updates will be easier as I now have my own computer! YAY!


	5. Quick Author's Note

Hey everyone!

The first 2 chapters as well as the prologue have been fixed up, so if you wanna see the changes go read those three chapters again. Chapter 3 will be up sometime tomorrow or Thursday so look out for that as well. I think that is all for updates on Change of Worlds.

Ciao!

OtakuAnimeLover21


	6. Chapter 3: Infiltration!

Hey guys! So here is a list of what you need to know for like mental conversations and stuff:

Lightning and other important main characters talking to each other: "How can this be?"

 **Random people talking: "How can this be?"**

 _Lightning thinking to herself: "How can this be?"_

Others talking mentally: "How can this be?"

 ** _Twin bond talk between Light and Seph "How can this be?"_**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY 7 OR 13 WHATSOEVER! ANY OTHER CHARACTERS FROM ANIME, MANGA, TV SHOWS, OR VIDEO GAMES ARE NOT MINE EITHER! If I did own these Light and Snow would likely have gotten together, and Serah would be with Noel._**

* * *

 ** _*Recap*_**

 ** _Lightning arrives on Gaia, discovering upon her arrival that only eight years had past on her home planet when it had been about thirteen years for her on Cocoon (Give or take a few.) She ended up staying in a church for the first night, during the second day back on Gaia, our kickass heroine was awoken by Aerith Lockhart, a young girl who lived in the slums and tended to the plants and grass that was growing in the church. Light leaves eventually going through the slums and_** ** _finds an inn where she continues to make her plans, ironing out as many details as possible and using what she remembered from before she, and her younger siblings, were sent to Cocoon and Gran Pulse. Will our kickass, curb-stomping heroine succeed in her plan? Or will it end in failure, with her forever separated from all three of her siblings and friends? Let's find out in Chapter Three: Day Three and Infiltration of Change of Worlds!_**

* * *

Light wakes up, heading down from her room at the inn. She knew that today would be the start of her plan, and possibly even a new start in her home world, after everything. Putting her plan into action would have to wait though, as she blushed, having heard her stomach growling. At least twenty minutes later once she had food to eat, she left leaving some of the gil she had stolen on the table. Light heads towards the train, moving quickly to be sure she catches the next one. Knowing it would be close she sped up, heading for the roofs, as she knew there would be less traffic up there. Making it to where the train was, she boards quickly, keeping her sword on her lap. She heads out of the slums, and above the plates.

Hiding her sword away she slips into several semi-nice places, stealing or buying hair-dye, necessities like soap, shampoo, toothbrush, hairbrush, etc., clothes like what one would see a normal secretary for a high-end company wear, heels, makeup, and other such things. Moving towards an alley she changes quickly. Walking towards Shinra she gets through security and proceeds into the building where she gets on to an elevator. She presses a random button making it look like she knew what she was doing, and gets off at the random floor she had selected, moving through the halls at a slower pace, while she scoops the place out, listening to different conversations, she knew that it would be several days of slipping in like this till she could grab a keycard to get her higher up on the floors. She had yet to notice she was being tailed.

Light swore she felt eyes on her, so she kept looking around slightly, using mirrors, and looking out of the corner of her eyes. She then notices that two men in black suits were following (she hadn't yet realized they were Turks), and swearing in her head she moves towards the ladies room. Noticing how both the red-head and the bald guy wearing the shades indoors; which made her shake her head very slightly by the way; were following her carefully making sure not to be fully in sight looked like they were going to follow her into the ladies room, so she moved quickly and seeing a vent got it open quickly, pulling herself up and in as they busted in. Lightning mentally swearing as she scowled realizing her cover was already blown which pissed her off as she had barely been in the building ten minutes, kept crawling through the vents. As she neared a four-way section she moved fast going left, then taking an odd pattern to get around quickly.

Lightning knew she had to move fast through the vents less she be caught. She could not be caught, not yet. She would not let herself be caught till she could find and reunite with her twin. She would not allow it, damnit! She could and would not be caught. That is what she kept telling herself, as she found another ladies room and got herself out of the vents there, sliding back on the heels she moves out of the restroom making her way towards the doors of the buildings. Stopping and hiding by a corner, she curses. She now had to find another way out of the building as the Turks, and how had she not remembered that black suits and two people following her easily like that, and especially as they were definitely partners, and not noticing they were Turks. She really was losing her touch.

She had three options. One, Light thought, she could head straight for them and hope to slip by; two was that she could fight them, and in a suit and heels like she was wearing Light was not inclined to do that, or finally three; she could find another way. Going with option three she moves back through the building hoping to find another exit. After two hours of trying to find another exit she was regretting not going with one of the other two options she saw, as she realized she might be caught, and it was only the first day of her plan. Beating herself up for not doing more careful planning or way more research, she finds another place to hide, and hopefully get a very quick nap.

Lightning knew she had to be careful and not sleep to long, so she just keeps moving. Finding a spot to hide would hopefully be easy. She wondered though why they hadn't found her yet. She knew she had been by quite a few security cameras, and then it hit her. They must think she had some sort of weapon on her, and although she had her heels which do make good weapons in a pinch, she had hidden her gun-blade away so it would not get stolen or lost, or would get her found out even quicker. The Turks and likely now even SOLDIERS were making sure she wasn't a huge threat before they took her down, and likely doing a hard takedown so she couldn't fight back at all. She really hated that her plans always seemed to go pear-shaped after she got turned into a L'Cie. Lightning makes her way back towards a nearby vent and climbs in putting her heels in the bag she had on her shoulder.

Lightning found a sequestered spot in the vent eventually, as she knew that at least five hours of her moving through the building had happened, and while she was a soldier, she also knew she was weaker and had less stamina at sixteen then she had at twenty-three or even at the ages of twenty-one or eighteen. She knew she was tired easier and was hungry knowing she had missed lunch and had already missed several meals before her meager breakfast. So bunking down in that cramped vent corner she falls to sleep, hoping that she would not be caught, praying that tomorrow would be better, wondering once more how she had gotten back to Gaia.

* * *

Hey guys! So I know this was a bit rushed, but I wanted to change my story up a bit. Anyway thanks for reading guys. Follow, fave, and review! Constructive criticism is much appreciated! No flamers though or I will delete any comments like that. No cookies for those who flame me or this story. Sorry this is so late!

Ciao~

OtakuAnimeLover21

P.S. On two matters: One; Light did steal plenty of Gil knowing she needed it, and she mainly snuck into places like Don Corneo's. I didn't show it, because I really think that alleged Don is really creepy. Two is that Lightning does not remember it was Etro who sent her back. She will eventually remember or will figure it out, but for now she does not remember.


End file.
